leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalista
|as_lvl = 3.3|dam_base = 53.46|dam_lvl = 3.25|arm_base = 19.012|arm_lvl = 3.5|hp_base = 517.76|hp_lvl = 83|hp5_base = 6|hp5_lvl = 0.55|mp_base = 231.8|mp_lvl = 35|mp5_base = 6.3|mp5_lvl = 0.4|date = 2014-11-20}} Abilities basic attack wind up is only reduced by per 1% attack speed, rather than the standard 1% Zenon on 3.13 Thresh changes. However, unlike , this only affects dash, not her basic attacks. |description = Kalista cannot cancel her basic attack wind-up except by selecting a new attack target who's in range; and her attacks will miss if she loses sight of her target before they hit. |description2 = If Kalista enters a movement command while winding her basic attack or , she will drive through that direction when she launches her attack, dashing a short distance. Martial Poise's range scales with boot tiers (the amount of speed Kalista has does not affect the distance). |description3 = Additionally, Kalista begins the game with a unique item, . Kalista hurls The Black Spear at an allied champion, beginning a ritual that takes a short duration. During the ritual, both Kalista and her target are unable to act and the target will perform their death animation. Upon finishing the ritual, the target becomes Oathsworn for the remainder of the game. Kalista requires an Oathsworn ally to utilize , and .}} }} | , with respect to what walls it can go over. ** In conjunction with Martial Poise, can function as a linear dash - since does not require a target and Martial Poise is triggered on wind-up and not on-hit. * Though Kalista cannot cancel her basic attacks, she can change the target of her attack during the first moments of her basic attack wind up. |video = Kalista IVideo }}}} Kalista hurls a fast and narrow spear, dealing physical damage to the first enemy struck. |description2 = If Pierce scores a kill, the spear will continue onward, passing all stacks from the dead victim to the next enemy it hits. |leveling = |range = 1150 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | stacks will accumulate, if Pierce kills multiple enemies who each had stacks. |video = Kalista QVideo }}}} If Kalista and her ally attack the same target within 2 seconds of each other, the target will take additional magic damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health. This effect cannot occur on the same target for 6 seconds. Damage is capped against minions and monsters. Soul-Marked will execute minions with 125 health or less. |description2 = Kalista commands a soul sentinel to move to the target location, providing in a cone in front of it, which can be obstructed by terrain and brush. Upon reaching the target location, it will return to a point near the cast location and repeat its route. The sentinel will perform a total of 7 laps, including the first two lengths. The sentinel is vulnerable from behind and will die if attacked twice by an enemy champion or once by a tower. If the sentinel spots an enemy champion, it will scream and stalk them for the next 4 seconds, them for the duration. |description3 = Kalista stores a charge of Sentinel every few seconds, and can store up to 2 charges. |leveling = % of target's maximum health}} |range = | }} |cooldown = 30 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana }} | ally attack an enemy, they will place a mark above the target's head that resembles half a spearhead. The joining attack will complete the spearhead. *The damage dealt by Soul-Marked is credited to Kalista and will benefit from Kalista's magic penetration and spell effects. In the event that the scores a kill using Soul-Marked's damage, they will get a message stating "Kill Secured" in place of the usual gold pop-up. *The return point for the Sentinel is placed at the earliest point within 1400-units of the point of cast where the Sentinel has a direct/unobstructed line of sight with the point of cast. **If cast from a brush, the Sentinel will always return to the brush since it would not be able to see the point of cast until within the brush. *** E.g.: If it's cast from mid lane to scout Baron's pit, the return point will be placed within the brush at the edge of the lane - since it can see the point of cast from the brush. **The Sentinel appears to move a minimum of 1400-units, and in the event it is cast very close to Kalista and is always in sight range - it will just move along the full length of the line each time. * The Soul Sentinels start out with 480 movement speed when they are released, which gradually decreases down to 280. A sentinel with half-health will have its movement speed lowered to |video = Kalista WVideo }}}} Kalista's basic attacks and leaves her target speared for 4 seconds. This passive is unavailable while Rend is on cooldown. |description2= Kalista rips all spears from nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and them for 2 seconds. Spears beyond the first deal reduced damage. |description3 = If Rend scores a kill, the cooldown is refreshed and refunds for each target killed, up to . |leveling2 = % AD)}} % |range = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | % AD)}}. |video = Kalista EVideo }}}} Kalista draws her ally next to her, placing them in for 4 seconds. |description2 = During Fate's Call, Kalista's Oathsworn can right-click a target location to dash there, stopping at the first enemy hit, all surrounding enemies and landing themselves at their maximum attack range from the target. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |leveling2 = }} | champion remains held by Fate's Call, they are untargetable and invisible. They are represented by a symbol above Kalista's head until they expend the dash associated with Fate's Call. * If Kalista dies while holding the , the Oathsworn will remain untargetable until they expend the dash or until the 4 seconds for which Kalista may hold the Oathsworn runs out. * Kalista will take her with her if she uses . This has been confirmed as intentional. Kalista and Teleport |video = Kalista RVideo }}}} References cs:Kalista de:Kalista es:Kalista fr:Kalista pl:Kalista pt-br:Kalista ru:Kalista Category:Released champion Category:2014 release Category:Dash champion Category:Scout champion Category:Slow champion Category:Knockup champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Ranged champion